My first Page
Hey guys. I am so glad that I've started my own wiki. My username is thecreepypastaaddict and I am the creator. This has been an experience to talk when I felt sad and wanna do something. And when it's the weekend I get to go on here and make some new pages. I am intested in Sonic, Creepypastas, My family and my Xbox. So make a wish. Do what you want. And make my channel rise up to the top. Update: 30/1/2018 Hi again... I was just going on a nostalgia session when I came across this monstrosity of a wiki I made when I was really young. I never knew how cringeworthy this wiki really was until really started to dig in and just found shitposts, lyrics and Sonic shit. Just looking at the first words makes me wanna slap myself. :/ I first started putting stuff on this wiki in Late 2012 to Late 2013, and since then, a lot of shit has changed and I've matured a lot. This wiki was pretty much a place where I could post whatever the fuck I wanted that I was interested in at the time on the internet. I remember thinking that it was the equivalent to having an actual website. How retarded I was... XD So I might start posting some more stuff on here that I'm actually interested in more often because I get bored a lot. And during the time I'm writing this, there is literally one day left of my summer break. So hopefully, throughout the school year, I can actually live up to my promise, hopefully. See ya soon, - Thecreepypastaaddict Update: 8/10/2019 Okay, that part about 'maturing' that I was talking about... don't listen to that. In fact, at some points in my life between the previous update and this one, I might have become even more retarded. So once again I'm going on a nostalgia session when this wiki popped into my head. Sorry I never lived up to my promise up until now. :/ A lot of shit has changed once again when it comes to relationships and maturity changes. I think I've been more mature then I've ever been in my life! :D So at least thats a good thing. I'm in Year 10 now and I honestly can't believe how well I'm doing in it so far. I've received full marks in TWO FUCKING SUBJECTS! In contrast to how i was doing in Year 9, this is honestly amazing. At that time period I started having a lot of suicidal thoughts in direct relation to the fact that I discovered I'm bisexual. I still have them quite often, but I don't dwell on it as much as what I used to. Although I think keeping it a secret from people is having a genuine impact on my personal being. But the thing is, i've made the decision now that I have to. I know people in my high school who would literally wanna kill me if I told them if I was any form of gay or whatever. I've talked to people who've used the pedophile label to describe gay people. It's like you don't want to be put under that label, so it's better instead if they never knew about it. But they're my friends as well, so the urge to tell them is so strong, yet I have to remain silent, because knowing the opinions that I know now that people have in my school towards gay people, it'd be social suicide. But I also realise if I do tell people, it would be like a weight lifting off my shoulders. And these are the two conflicting ideas that I have had in my mind for over a year and a half. I don't want to tell people as well because of the general political climate at this stage, not because they aren't accepting (the government's on both sides, obviously), but because on the left and right gay people are essentially used as a pawn in a very complicated game of chess. I don't want to be a part of that either, so it's best not to say anything to be essentially used as just a label by politicians on all sides. On the left you have fucking idiots (a.k.a. sjws) who are too radically progressive and not reasoning to debate, i.e. removing all reasonable debate about the subject matter and coming to a reasonable conclusion, as well as not realising that radicalism on this subject matter wouldn't work at all, due to these differing opinions and the amount of people you would have to conform in the process. Their message goes to far. On the right you have the people who label gay people as pedophiles, rapists and don't wanna give them equal rights as the rest of the population (another reason why I choose to stay silent). Some go as far as to say they wanna throw us off of buildings. Their message can sometimes also go too far. I myself class as a neutral on social issues and I would delve into that but I think I've already talked about this too much. Let's move on to school life. School life has been hard, catching up with assignments and all. But I think the hardest thing for me has being able to find friends, although I think I'm in the position now where I think I've got a good batch of mates to hang out with (even if some of them don't like gay people). Ever since my best friend of all time left for Singapore a few years back, I haven't seen him since. You have no idea how much wanna talk to him, but at the same time, I'm scared. I don't know how much he's changed since we last talked to each other, and I don't know how much I've changed either, so our chemistry may not be the same as it was years ago. I just hope that the opposite happens and we can be good old pals again like the good old times in which that relationship came from. I think socially, I've advanced a lot. I've been talking to heaps more people then what I have since... well, forever. I'm starting to make a transition from social awkwardness to just being a normal person, which I think has been going well throughout the entirety of this year. I don't think anyone hates me either, which is a good thing considering the high school environment in general means you are more likely to attain enemies, trust me. I've seen it and I've seen the devastation it causes in peoples lives. I feel SO lucky I've been able to stay away from all that shit (another reason why I don't wanna tell people I'm bisexual, because I think it would start problems.) Depression is anther topic that i wanna touch on on this update. Depression has been going on and off throughout the previous update. I remember it getting really bad around this time last year. I just constantly felt like wanting to cry. The pressure of assignment sand the pressure of me hiding my bisexuality I think finally started to catch up with me. I felt numb. I didn't give a single fuck anymore about what I did except for the focusing constantly on my bisexuality. This led me to hang out with the worst of people at my school and do terrible things to myself. In that time I hung out with drug dealers, eshays, the lot. It felt like shit. I also managed to commit self harm as well as shaving all my hair off, because I just did not give a shit about it. But I think I've gotten used to the pressure now, and I honeslty don't know whether thats a good or bad thing. I stopped hanging out with those kids and I rarely talk to them anymore and my mental health has been steadily increasing in stability I know this has been a deep update, but for the most part has been whats going on in my life for the past 1 year and 8 - 9 months. Some good things, some bad things, but overall I think I'm doing alright now, probably more alright then I ever have, and it feels like a massive relief. - thecreepypastaaddict --> ArlosBestFriend